


No Country For Little Girls

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Childhood, Duty, F/F, Falling In Love, Female Gladiolus Amicitia, Female Ignis Scientia, Female Noctis Lucis Caelum, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Injury Recovery, Pre-Canon, Royalty, Rule 63, Sexism, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Trauma, dont repost to another site, references to Prince Luna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: From childhood, Princess Noctis and her advisor Ignis are all too aware of a restrictive society that both expects too much and too little of women and girls. But when arranged marriage is on the horizon, what is a pining Princess and her best friend to do when the walls are closing in?*Written for the Rule 63 2020 Exchange.*
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Rule 63 Exchange 2020





	No Country For Little Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).



Little girls in the Citadel were an uncommon occurrence.

However, during the reign of King Regis, three little girls lived inside the marbled sanctuary, with a fourth girl to become acquainted in their later years. It was the Princess and her Advisor that were always seen together, from childhood to their early adulthood.

Princess Noctis Lucis Caelum was the daughter of royalty, born to King Regis and his beloved wife, Queen Aurea. Little Noctis inherited her father’s ebony black hair, enchanting blue eyes, and his penchant for mischief. Together with her mother’s curious and kindly nature, Princess Noctis was a bit of a handful to say the least.

But thankfully for all the Citadel, and Insomnia as a whole, there was another little girl that came to live there.

xxx

“This is Ignis Scientia, from House Scientia.”

Feeling the eyes of everyone at court upon her, little six year old Ignis Scientia tried not to shuffle her feet apprehensively. She tried to remember her Uncle’s words at her training, least she set a bad example before the Insomnian elite.

_ “Ours is a long line of royal retainers to the Lucis family. You must always present yourself with dignity fitting a Scientia, and to always serve his Majesty and blood above all else. _

_ Failure and disgrace is not an option.” _

Throwing herself into her studies, Ignis learned everything she could to become as informed and helpful as possible. But the one truth that existed outside the realm of books was found in the doubtful eyes of her peers.

Being an only child, Ignis broke Scientia tradition in order to become the next royal advisor. She had much to prove to be taken seriously, studying hard as possible, and pushing herself to breaking point.

Even then, dressed in the traditional waistcoat ensemble that every Scientia donned, she still found suspicion and skepticism wherever she went. Even a Scientia daughter was not worth the time, it seemed, compared to the reception the men in her family received.

It had been a surprise to find that it was King Regis himself who requested their daughters meet another at court. A day that Ignis would never forget.

Behind the King, a small child nervously peered into view. Ignis caught sight of the striking shine to the girl’s black hair and those amazing blue eyes, recognising her immediately.

“Come on out and say hello, Noctis.”

Ignis watched as the little girl slowly walked from behind her father, encouraged by his hand on her back. For a Princess, she wore remarkably normal clothes, a black t-shirt and shorts that made adventurous endeavours much easier.

She was still young and didn’t have to worry about public court appearances and glamorous balls just yet.

Noctis stares at Ignis curiously, her inquisitive eyes widening at the sight of not only another child, but another girl.

Thrusting her hand out, Ignis spoke in a firm, but welcoming voice. “Ignis Scientia, from House Scientia. At your service, Highness.”

The Princess continued to stare at her, which worried Ignis. Had she said or done something wrong? Perhaps she was too forward? Her Uncle warned her of that, and the offense it might cause.

_ ‘Oh, dear… Uncle will be furious.’ _

She awkwardly began to retract her hand, only for small hands to snatch it. Warm palms held her hand in place, and a small budding smile greeted her, cherub cheeks growing flushed with life.

The Princess enthusiastically shook Ignis’ hand, nearly bouncing up and down on the spot. “Hi, Ignis. Happy to meet you.” She beamed warmly, never letting go of that hand. “Are we friends now?”

xxx

In the months that followed, Noctis and Ignis never left each other’s side.

From dawn until dusk, they were an inseparable duo, exploring every part of the Citadel like adventurers in old ruins, hoping to find treasure. Noctis was the energy bound one, warping here and there, while Ignis educated and informed, all the while looking out for her charge.

Everything was simple, a blissful whimsy of children being children without a care in the world. That was until the grown ups were around to remind them of their expected place in life.

“My, that simply won’t do, not at all. Such behaviour unbecoming of a Princess!”

“A smile better suits a lady, don’t you think?”

Ignis’ laughter punctuated by little snorts when Noctis replied she wasn’t a  _ lady _ but a  _ child _ was like the sweetest honey to her ears.

Noctis decided she wanted to hear Ignis laugh more.

xxx

Then came That Night.

That Night, Ignis got word that Princess Noctis was attacked on the ride home. A caretaker was killed trying to protect her Highness, and if not for King Regis tracking down and defending his daughter, the unthinkable might have happened.

_ ‘Noct might have…’ _

Ignis shook her head, adjusting her spectacles as she strode towards the royal quarters. 

Her heart squeezed at the thought, a scream dying in her lips. She could not break, not until she made positively sure her Princess was alright. But on the way, she kept repeating the same thoughts in her head.

_ ‘I should have never left her, I should have remained by her side, that’s what I’m supposed to do…’ _

Charging up the stairs like a demon possessed, Ignis tried to blink away the tears threatening to form in her eyes.

_ ‘If anything happens to her, I’ll never forgive myself!’ _

She crashed through the doors unceremoniously, only to find a quiet room with the faintest candlelight casting a modest glow. On the large bed was her Princess, Noctis Lucis Caelum, her eyes closed.

_ ‘She’s so small, and… oh.’ _

A tall figure kneeled by the edge of the bed, his large hands engulfing one of Noctis’ ones. The silent Regis turned towards the door, solemn blue eyes clouded with worry.

Burdened with guilt, Ignis stood there, her knees shaking. “Your Majesty, I…” Those wavering eyes flicked between her King and her Princess, her heart shattered into pieces. “I’m so sorry…”

Something softened in Regis’ face. “Child, what are you sorry for?”

Ignis’ lip trembled, but she kept her place for her King. “For not standing by her. I am to blame for...”

She expected to be disciplined, or worse, dismissed entirely, bringing shame to House Scientia, but that meant little when Noctis lay there, unconscious and hurt.

But what she didn’t expect was for Regis to pat the edge of the bed, inviting her over. “Come, sit with us,” he said softly, managing a weak smile. “She’d like that.”

Ignis obeyed, sitting on the side of the bed, her eyes finding Noctis. Even after such a harrowing ordeal, she looked so… peaceful. The little Ignis had uncovered terrified her - a serpent-like creature ambushing the vehicle, pinning Noctis down, edging closer to its prey…

She trembled at the thought.

“She will awaken,” Regis tried to reassure her, gazing down lovingly at his daughter. “Though the road to recovery will take time. Until she does, we won’t know the full extent of her…” He trailed off, letting the silence speak for itself.

Ignis bowed her head. “I won’t leave her side, Your Majesty. Never again.”

Regis touched her shoulder reassuringly, speaking to her as he often did whenever his daughter was troubled. “Ignis, my dear. None of this is your fault.”

And with that, finally, Ignis cried, letting everything she bottled up come pouring out.

xxx

From dawn until dusk, Ignis sat with Noctis, keeping her Highness company. Sometimes, she read to Noctis her favourite stories, of faraway lands and mysterious creatures.

Other times, Ignis talked. She talked more than she had when Noctis was awake, telling her all the things she had wanted to say. When she talked herself dry, and found herself growing tired, she got onto the bed, and lay with Noctis, holding her hand.

Trying not to cry again, otherwise she might not be able to stop.

The day Noctis woke up was unforgettable.

Ignis had awakened after falling asleep by Noctis’ side the night before. She had dreamed of a strange creature, a glowing green thing with long ears and a tiny red horn.

It ran through the darkness and Ignis was compelled to give chase, running deeper into nothingness. But she never gave up, something inside her telling her to follow it.

After what felt like an eternity, Ignis came across a familiar black car, and the creature squeaked, pawing at the door. Upon opening it, she saw Noctis, fast asleep in the back seat.

  
As her hand touched Noctis’ head, a surge of emotion soaring inside her chest, Ignis jolted awake. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around the royal bedroom, still groggy, only to hear a tired voice beside her.

“Iggy…”

She turned towards the voice to find Noctis, curled into a pillow, a single blue eye gazing at Ignis.

Unable to control herself, Ignis threw herself at Noctis, crying against her friend’s chest, soaking her night shirt. “Noctis… thank the Gods…”

A small hand touched the back of Ignis’ head, slowly patting her. Relieved, Noctis managed a breathless whisper. “...You found me…”

xxx

Over time, Ignis began to see the change in Noctis.

The once cheerful child became withdrawn, hardly a surprise given her ordeal. She did speak to Ignis, but there were often long stretches of time where she sat in bed, staring into space.

And Ignis sat with her, simply holding her hand through it.

Once the truth came out regarding the extent of her injuries, including her inability to walk without aid, Regis decided to take matters into his own hands, organising a visit to Tenebrae for treatment.

At the hands of the Oracle.

Ignis wanted to come too, but was advised to stay in Insomnia, to tend to official affairs until they returned. She hated the weeks turning to months without her Princess, remembering her promise to never leave her.

Her only company was her close friend, Gladiolus Amicitia, who rolled her ambered eyes at Ignis’ constant worrying.

“You’re too hard on yourself, Igs. If you keep pushing yourself, you’re gonna burn out.”

Ignis smiled bitterly. “You’re the one to talk, Gladiolus.”

The Amicitia snorted, but she understood the sentiment, given how much they had in common. As if on cue, the doors to the courtyard opened, and a small boy with short brown hair came running through, laughing happily.

When he saw Gladio, he trailed to a stop, uncertain and afraid. However, Gladio beat him to the punch, giving him a wave of the hand, and a friendly smirk. “Hey, bro…”

Her brother smiled back, trotting over to investigate. “Whatcha doing?”

Ignis watched happily as Gladio showed off the broadsword she had been tending to in practice, offering to teach her brother Iris a few things. Lately, the Amicitia family had their own issues to contend with, the most important being who was next in line to serve as the Shield.

The Shield protected the Crown with their lives, placing themselves between royalty and danger.

The Shields were always the eldest son first, a tradition, much like how the Scientia branch conducted matters.

The older sibling this time around was a daughter, the son being the younger, which apparently complicated matters.

There had been much deliberation on what course of action to take, whether the older daughter or the younger son should be Shield. And with the recent events involving the Princess’ safety, the urge to settle the matter quickly intensified.

Tensions were flared, and no one felt that pressure more than a brother and sister caught in the middle. Gladio had worked hard to become worthy of being a Shield, like her father and his father before him, but like Ignis, doubt in her natural skills and abilities plagued her everywhere.

And Iris, who adored his sister and looked up to her, felt as though he were causing problems for her, and that some day, Gladio might grow to hate him.

Something that Gladio would never, ever do.

She ruffled Iris’ hair, her laughter booming across the courtyard. “Ready for a lesson, squirt?”

“You bet!”

For a moment, Ignis felt content, knowing that the Amicitia siblings loved each other dearly, and that upon her Highness’ return, there would be a tight Shield and Advisor unit waiting to serve her.

xxx

Much had happened in the years that followed.

After a skirmish in Tenebrae territory, Noctis returned safe and sound, though King Regis was left deeply troubled. The Princess still remained in a wheelchair for a short time, then a leg brace, but slowly began to come out of her shell around a small group of people.

But her health was never the same, a persistent limp accompanied by draining fatigue and muscular pain.

Recovery was a slow and steady progress, but Ignis was beside her every step of the way. Even into their teenage years, by the time Noctis craved independence through public schooling and her own apartment, Ignis began cooking and cleaning for her Highness.

The truth was, at first, Ignis started cooking to clear her head.

The waiting for Noctis to come home weighed terribly on her mind, and it gave her something to focus on, a skill to improve in her capacity to serve. But once she saw those smiles, Ignis could not help it.

She wanted to see Noctis smile more and more, intoxicated by that warmth.

But with all things, even her hobby gained attention in the palace, an unfortunate implication.

As a young woman, cleaning and cooking were expected to come naturally. As a woman, caring for her Princess was as much her nature as her duty.

As a woman, she shouldn’t take her advisory duties too seriously when her future to a high ranking gentleman was assured.

As a daughter to an established family, Ignis Scientia should strive to be the perfect model of womanhood and femininity, and most importantly, to impart those virtues to her charge, Princess Noctis Lucis Caelum.  
  


She gritted her teeth, and did her duty, resisting the urge to scream her heart out. The night of the Insomnia Ball celebrating the arranged marriage between Princess Noctis and Prince Luna, Ignis reached breaking point.

The news of her Highness’ betrothment to Prince Luna, a fine prospect if she were completely honest, seized at her heart. Not only did she anticipate the fallout from her friend, but the idea of seeing her passed on to someone else, especially so far away, left her heartbroken.

She felt selfish.

Her heels clacked against the concrete as she ran through the car park towards the black car they arrived at the event in. Trembling hands fumbled with the car keys, her breathing unsteady as the sounds of a nearby door opening reached her ears.

Her heartbeat quickened, but she finally unlocked the black, sleek car, throwing herself in surprisingly undignified fashion. Backside firmly in the driver’s seat, Ignis thrust the keys into the ignition, and gripped the steering wheel.

As her heeled foot prepared to slam down on the acceleration pedal, a brilliant flash of blue light exploded beside her. The light waves rippled across the interior, caressing her gloved hands before evaporating literally in thin air.

In the passenger seat, forming in the crystalline light in her ruffled ebony dress, was Noctis, arms folded and a pout on her lips.

“Hit it, Specs.”

And in a heartbeat, Ignis obeyed, kicking the engine into gear, and speeding out of the car park in record time.

xxx

The memory still resonated strongly with Ignis, recalling every piece of that memory clearly. The screech of burning tires drifting around corners at breakneck speed, the grinding smell of friction between man, machine and the ground below, and the sight of the world speeding behind them.

The blanket of glistening stars above reflected in the front window, the night’s gift of the open free world to a couple of rebellious girls.

Noctis’ smile as she later sat on the car roof, taking everything in, was as mesmerising and wondrous as the sky above. Her bare feet wiggling at the delicious freedom she gained from her oppressive high heels, dangling freely from her fingers.

Ignis herself had deliberated between hurling her own away, or snapping the pointed ends off and threatening to stick them in the next cat caller that drove past.

Eventually, she settled on placing them in the back seat, revealing toenails painted black, shimmering like the night sky.

It had been a perfect moment, a night to remember in more ways than one…

xxx

“Ignis?”

Adjusting her leather gloves, the advisor gazed at her friend, curiosity in her eyes. “Yes, Noct?”

The Princess thought for a moment before asking her question, meeting that interested stare. “Why’d you leave?”

A fair question. Clasping her hands, Ignis thought back to a crowded Ballroom, of high ranking figures from all walks of life taking an interest in the daughter of Scientia stock.

She shouldn’t have left, she kept telling herself. She was the responsible one, who had to set an example. Isn’t that what they kept telling her? Except, the more Ignis thought about it, wasn’t that just what they wanted her to do?

To be a Lady that her Highness might follow from example?

In that single moment, Ignis Scientia feared she had jeopardised not only her family name and reputation, but Princess Noctis as well. Their futures as women of righteous name, virtue and good breeding…

Her hands trembled.

_ ‘Is that all there truly is for us on this wretched plane? To exist as a foothold for someone else?’ _

Suddenly, Noctis’ hands came to rest upon her restless fingers, bringing them to calm, and offering warmth in the cool night. Ignis glanced up, captivated by the crystallised blues in her Highness’ eyes.

“Iggy?”

The advisor eventually cracked a smile, placing a hand over Noctis’ one. “Would it be selfish of me to confess I’d rather prefer your company tonight, far from the burgeois menagerie?”

The faintest pink touched Noctis’ cheeks, and she grinned back. “No way, Specs. I was almost ready to warp out of there myself.” She huffed, shrugging her shoulders. “I mean, look at me, Iggy. Dolled up when it’s obvious I’m…”

_ ‘Getting married off.’ _ The unspoken words hung there, heavier than a brewing storm. That had been the endgame for Noctis since her birth, arranging her marriage to a man of high class, who would inherit the royal benefits that came with it, including an heir.

Noctis hated the thought. She had often ranted about her disapproval of being “an oven” to some guy she barely knew. It was unfair, planning her whole life for her, basing it around someone else.

Ignis agreed wholeheartedly.

She too had been encouraged to meet with potential suitors. Thankfully, Ignis had been able to fend off these undesirables by preaching her loyalties to her Highness.

_ ‘As long as I am in Princess Noctis Lucis Caelum’s service, I cannot - in good conscience - dedicate myself to another.’ _

It had worked on a few would-be pursuers, but there were always the dogged ones dedicated to claim her, viewing her resistance as a challenge. She could only imagine how ruthless Noctis’ admirers were.

Thankfully, the reputation of the Princess’ Advisor and Shield acted as an extra incentive  _ not _ to overstep boundaries, something Ignis and Gladio enforced quite liberally.

But there were only so many steeled glares and threats of  _ breaking bones _ when the threat of destiny loomed. Everyone’s hands were tied, even the King who wished for more freedom for his daughter.

Noctis frowned. “So that’s it? I’m getting shipped off without any say in the matter? Get married, become a mom, and save the bloodline?” Her hands twitched, eager to hit something. “Because it’s  _ my duty? _ ”

Ignis wanted nothing more than to comfort her. “The expectations placed upon us are… heavy. It’s not personal, but…”

Finally, Noctis exploded, throwing the closest thing within reach. Her high heel clattered against the ground, eventually coming to a halt far away, dusted and broken. “That’s the problem, Ignis! It’s never personal, but it feels like it! I’ve been told what’s best for me my whole life, and it sucks!”

She thrust her hands against her chest, tears pricking at her wet blue eyes. “What about me? What about what I want to do, or who I want to be with? Clearly, I don’t matter because I’ve just got to shut up, smile, and play the cute little Princess!”

Heartbroken listening to her friend, Ignis caught those words, delivered in anger.  _ “...who I want to be with?” _ She wanted to sweep Noctis into her arms, telling her she  _ did _ have a choice, but in the long run, that would have made things worse for her.

“Ideally, you could,” Ignis admitted, trying not to channel that same injustice and let it take hold. Otherwise, she would not be able to stop herself. “His Majesty did want that for you, though regrettably, the situation…”

“Needs me to give up the last bit of freedom I have,” Noctis finished bitterly, “to someone I barely know beyond letters and a small part of my childhood?” She sighed, feeling the anger giving way to apathy. “Luna’s nice and all, but he’s not who I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

And there it was, that little unspoken thing that kept resurfacing, ebbing and flowing like the tide. Coming in, offering glimpses of something more in the murky depths before washing away, leaving the moment gone.

Ignis felt it profoundly in every warm exchange, whenever Noctis’ beautiful blue eyes sought hers, and whenever the Princess grew close in her affections. It left the advisor confused, and conflicted.

It was not her duty to fan the flames of rebellion and independence in her Princess.

It was not her duty to encourage a lady of the Royal family to put her heart over the throne.

And it was certainly not her duty to feel like this towards her charge.

Her gorgeous green eyes conveyed her inner turmoil enough to hold Noctis’ attention, her face softening. “What’s the matter, Iggy?”

Hesitant, Ignis nevertheless asked the same question she always had in that tender voice. “What  _ do _ you want, Noct?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Noctis edged closer, fumbling her fingers in an awkward mess. “What I can’t have.”

_ ‘Tell me about it,’ _ Ignis wanted to say back, but she held her tongue. Duty had become such an intricate part of the Scientia life that personal desires and wants were simply out of the question. But that did not mean one was not allowed to dream.

And dream Ignis often did.

“Noct,” Ignis began, wondering if she were about to regret what she was about to say. “I am your advisor, but I fear that I might not be best suited to the task. Because all I can advise you to do is follow your heart, and that…” She sighed, knowing how silly and cliched it all sounded. “...isn’t always practical.”

“You idiot.”

  
Everything happened so quickly.

Before Ignis could ask her to elaborate, Noctis leaned in close, leaving no room for thought other than the moment itself. Soft lips brushed against her own, the world crashing to a halt.

Her heart felt like it stopped, only Noctis mattering - as she always did - in her crystal clear vision. Daringly, Ignis leaned in, her hand cupping Noctis’ cheek, which elicited a soft sigh of approval.

Ignis realised she wasn’t too bad at this kissing business.

Eventually, Noctis pulled back, those sparkling crystal eyes drinking deeply from Ignis’ own emerald green.

_ ‘She kissed me… Noctis Lucis Caelum, Princess of bloody Insomnia… kissed me…’ _

They sat like that for a long time, saying very little, peppering more little kisses and happy little sighs in the perfect moment.

Ignis knew that they had a lot to deal with in the future, but for now, she held her Princess, beneath a blanket of stars, pretending they were the only ones in the whole wide world.

After an hour or so, as the air cooled, Ignis cleared her throat. “Is there anything else you wish to do tonight, Noct?”

The Princess reclined back, resting her head against Ignis’ exposed shoulder, and giving her royal decree. “I want to go fishing. Someplace far away, that we’ve never been to before. You’re backseat fishing, telling me everything I already know, and were just watching the sun rise.” She tilted her head, looking up at her friend. “Just you and me, Iggy.”

The Advisor shared a light-hearted laugh. “...A capital idea, Noct.”

xxx

The arrival back at the Citadel had been eventful to say the least.

Two young ladies in black dresses, bare foot and smiling, drew lots of attention. Especially when a fishing rod was hanging from one, and the other was clearly responsible for gutting the catches.

The Insomnia Press had a field day running that little piece, turning it into the scoop of the year. While Noctis acted generally unphased about the whole ordeal, more proud of her catches than the scandalised media, Ignis understood the effect this was likely to have.

Despite declaring the two dumbasses, Gladiolus was relieved the two were safe, and did find the whole idea amusing. Meanwhile, King Regis - who knew headaches were bound to come his way - also found an absurd hilarity to the situation.

Much heated discussion followed the event dubbed NoctGate where Insomnia’s darling of the royal family made three things perfectly clear - that the whole ordeal had been her idea, Ignis stayed with her no matter what, and there was going to be changes. That Eos would become a country for women to live without their lives being restricted and forced.

And it was not to be the last nightly drive the two took together, losing themselves in the starry skies and the galaxies in each other’s eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Rule 63 2020 Exchange for saisei, who requested some lovely Ignoct and a focus on what their lives would be like as women. So, I expanded on Noctis as a Princess, Ignis and Gladio as women in families that favour men as advisors and Shields, and the stresses of arranged marriages and societal expectations.
> 
> This story took a life of it’s own as I began writing the events of the Ball and it’s aftermath before returning to the beginning and writing their childhood years. I felt this helped to show how early these sorts of pressures begin on telling children what they should and shouldn’t be.
> 
> Ignis is already pushed to breaking point as a child, Gladio and Iris’ sibling relationship survives despite the effect favouritism has, and Noctis cracks at the thought having her whole life planned out and it tying into how it benefits someone else.
> 
> And that Ignis and Noctis grow to love one another despite the odds.
> 
> The title is a play on No a Country For Old Men, but for this story, it references the inherent sexism in certain family structures and establishments, making women feel trapped.
> 
> I did want to write Prompto in, but sadly, I ran out of time and wasn’t sure if I could make it fit in the time setting. But the plan was Prompto also felt the societal grip as an outsider to Insomnia and to being outside the higher classes. She felt like she didn’t belong as a “regular” on the street.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤


End file.
